1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches, and particularly to a button device used as switch in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Push buttons are used as input units or switch units in electronic devices, such as mobile phones, remote controllers, cameras, or the like. However, push buttons commonly deflect to one side or another when pressed, preventing a keystroke from being registered.